Train Master
Train Master is the 7th episode of Pride of the PRR. It aired in November 15, 2019. Plot One day, Nicholas, Benjamin, and Shawn are talking about locomotives. Nicholas reminds them of the iconic Fairbanks Morse Trainmaster. Mr. Edwards then cuts in and tells a story about one. In September of 1956, PRR's order of Fairbanks-Morse Trainmasters arrives, but not before Roy shouts constant warnings, and one known as Eric stays at Highland Valley for a bit. When Joey hears of the nickname, he decides to have fun by pretending Eric is replacing Mr. Edwards as the "Trainmaster". Joey sorts out Eric's train, having fun as he goes. Eric later takes his freight train to Conway Yard while other engines observe his unique appearance. That night, Eric returns from his train. Mr. Edwards is pleased and assigns Eric to a freight train to Louisville early the next morning. Before he can leave, however, he must wait for the Broadway Limited. Upon seeing that it has two RF-16s for power, he comments about their unusual shark-like appearance. When Eric later rolls by Nick, Nick gets angry about more new diesels. The next day, Elaine and an I1sa talk about the unique steam locomotives of their fleet before Joey arrives, still going on with his Trainmaster joke. Five days later, Eric runs to Highland Valley again where he meets Nick, Matthew, Frank, and Richard. Nick is very annoyed at the diesel's presence. Matthew says Eric may get to learn the route east of Highland Valley, which happens the next day when he takes a coal train to New Jersey. Joey also gets down to work, collecting cars from Tidewater and returning them to Highland Valley. From then on, he works at several other yards, but getting lonely without seeing any Trainmasters to mess with. He then jokes that he gets a break with no Trainmasters present, but takes it seriously enough to where the real yardmasters have to argue to get him working. At last, the Altoona Yardmaster has had it and sends Joey to the works. A few days later, Joey realizes that he took his joke too far. He apologizes when he returns to Highland Valley, and Mr. Edwards explains that he doesn't like jokes about getting laid off, as when his parents came to America in 1901, they weren't well off, as his father had trouble finding work, and when he did, his store closed down in 1909 and he lost another job in 1933 when the Depression continued hitting America. Mr. Edwards' sister also went through trouble when she joined the Women's Auxiliary Corps during the war. The engines talk about how glad they are to work for PRR, but Alfred acknowledges that he's almost the same age as Mr. Edwards and is on the verge of retirement. Meanwhile, Nick is trying to find Eric to challenge him to a strength contest, but is unable to. After the story, Mr. Edwards sends the engines back to work. Nicholas says he won't go until he finds a scrapyard a Trainmaster was scrapped at and asks its remains for its work orders. He then states that he is only joking. Characters * Joey * Nick * Frank * Elaine * Alfred * Mr. Edwards (PRR) * Roy * Matthew * Richard * Benjamin * Shawn * Nicholas * Mr. Edwards * Ryan * Bob * Howard * Raymond * Alex * PRR E7A #4222 (not named) * PRR GP7 #8501 (not named) * PRR H-12-44 #8711 (not named) * PRR I1sa #4245 (not named) * NYC F7A #1640 (not named) * PRR RS3 #8563 (not named) * PRR K4 #3872 (not named) * PRR engineer (not shown) * Fred (not shown) * Altoona Yardmaster (not shown) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Toronto Rail Lands * Chicago Line * Lake Division District * Altoona * Pittsburgh Line * Lewistown, PA Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** First appearance of Eric. ** Trainkid4501 and Ace Pilot747 join the cast. ** Union Pacific 1982 Productions now voices Raymond. ** First time World War II references are actually counted. ** First Pride of the PRR ''episode to have a post-credits scene. * The PRR E7A has a German accent. * Ryan's "Baldwin Shark" song is a parody of the viral ''Baby Shark song. * A reference to C&O Spy is made. * When Joey says "You can't catch me" and leaves, it is a reference to the Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode "Thomas Gets Tricked". * Stock footage from the creator's Fairbanks-Morse Trainmaster tribute video is used. ** Stock footage from the ''Pride of the PRR trailer is also used. *** In addition, there is PRR and World War II footage from several YouTubers. * It is unknown why Eric was passing Alex on NYC rails. It's possible he was detouring. * When Nick says "Leave me alone, diesel! I've had a long day!", it is a reference to dajara521's Psychosis. * Joey apologizing to Mr. Edwards is a reference to the ''Family Guy ''episode "The Hand That Rocks The Wheelchair". * It is revealed that Mr. Edwards' parents are from England. * This is the last episode of Season 2. In addition, the last episode to take place in 1956. Goofs * Some night shots may be too dark when Eric leaves Highland Valley with his freight train. * When Mr. Edwards (PRR) is explaining why some jokes are not meant to be funny, a Discord notification sound is heard. * Lag is encountered on some scenes. * When Alex talks about Eric, the latter's engine sounds can still be heard. * Australian National Productions may not be speaking completely clearly on some of his lines. Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes